


Gasp

by theshizniiit



Series: Bottom!Dorian PWPs (because I'm trash) [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, and bottom!dorian is my jam so, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "John discovering how sensitive Dorian’s data port behind his neck during a makeout session.:)"<br/>This was just a cute lil ficlet and then.....it turned into a PWP.<br/>I don't know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasp

The first time his hand brushed over the tiny data port behind Dorian’s neck he felt the android gasp into his mouth, clutch at his shirt and grind himself down on him. So naturally, he did it again.

And that’s how he learned how  _sensitive_  certain parts of Dorian were.

Like the data port behind his neck. And he used it to his advantage every chance he got. Like right now. 

They’d gone from kissing to John sitting behind Dorian, with the android between his legs. The detective was mouthing at the skin around the port and kissing along the edge, as Dorian stayed as still as he could, moaning and clutching the detectives arm that was wrapped around his waist. The detective ran his tongue around the port and felt the DRN inhale breath he didn’t need and mutter a soft  _'John.'_

So naturally the detective started sucking and biting at his neck harder, and soon his arms were full of a squirming android who turns around and kissed him with a breathless  _'I love you.'_

~

He kisses the DRN harshly, grabbing the back of his neck and running his finger over the port. The pucker of skin slightly raised along the edge of it, and the DRN shivers. He feels Dorian clutch his shirt and grind into him and John feels sparks behind his eyes and his throat constrict, breath quickening as he grabs Dorian’s ass and slams him into the bed, grinding down on him and nipping at the DRN’s lip. 

The detective makes quick work of the android’s pants and throws them aside, refusing to release his lips until Dorian drags John’s shirt over his head and throws it on the floor next to the bed. Dorian observes him with a soft smile on his lips,  _'those plush lips'_  John’s mind supplies, as Dorian rakes his eyes down John’s chest. He runs his hands down John’s chest, biting his lips and taking his time tracing the lines of muscle. John smirks and soon Dorian’s moaning as the man’s lips latch onto his neck, biting and sucking as his hands roam up and down Dorian’s thighs, resting on his ass.

_'Feeling grabby today, huh?'_  the DRN quips, voice smug as he undoes John’s pants and shucks them down his legs. Dorian feels fingers creeping down his thighs, inching towards their goal as John laughs and kicks his pants off and hisses a sharp, ‘ _Maybe’_ before sucking at Dorian’s jaw and using a finger to circle his entrance. He feels Dorian gasp and arch up into him as he rubs at his puckered hole, tight and dry and gives an especially sharp nip to his jaw. Dorian makes a mewling sound at the back of his throat that John didn’t even know that android’s  _could_ make-

And John loses it.

He growls and grabs Dorian’s cock, stroking it harshly and inserts his finger inside the squirming man below him, swallowing the DRN’s moan with a kiss and biting at his soft bottom lip. They separate-John out of breath and Dorian arching off the mattress and clutching at the bed sheet below him as John stretches him.

John decides he doesn’t really like that. Dorian holding something that isn’t  _him_  as he comes apart.

He slides his hand off of Dorian’s length and takes his hands, whispering a gruff  _'No, hold on to me. It's okay.'_ He places one of Dorian’s hands on his bicep, and looks into his eyes.

The trust he sees there knocks the breath out of him. Even John will admit he’s a surly and sarcastic bastard- _but Dorian trusts him_. Trusts him not to hurt him, and John trusts him to do the same thing.

So he kisses Dorian deeply again, tongue stroking his lazily but there’s a heat beneath it that John has never experienced with anyone before, then it hits him.

This is what love tastes like.

Like Dorian. Who doesn’t taste quite human but is still soft and warm and moist in all the right places. Dorian, who makes his coffee perfect and won’t let him eat the unhealthy food he wants to, who won’t let him jump into enemy fire and who bugs him to make sure his leg is charged before they go out and reminds him to put on his bulletproof vest before storming a hot zone.

John decided that love tastes pretty good. He’s addicted to the taste of it. The taste of Dorian.

The DRN gains the upper hand while John is distracted and flips them over, pinning John under him and straddling his thighs. He grinds down on the man and moans as their cocks rub together and John shoves his surprise to the back of his throat as he grabs his hips and meets him halfway, mouth open and eyes closed. The android smiles at the picture in front of him him before taking John’s cock and stroking it slowly, long fingers working to bring him to fullness-before lining it up with his entrance and bearing down, body lighting up as he’s fully seated on John’s lap. He moans and throws his head back, feeling John’s groan through his entire body. He can feel the detective twitching inside him as John rises up and meets his chest, clutching Dorian’s hips and shifting. They’re chest to chest now, Dorian in his lap, impaled on his pulsing cock, with John’s arms around him, keeping him split open on his length.

John figures he’s doing pretty well already as Dorian moans and drops his head onto John’s shoulder, biting the flushed skin there softly as he rolls his hips. All John feels is heat and soft skin and sweat and the smell of Dorian’s and  _should androids even have a scent oh god he smells so good he’s so tight and John cant breathe-_

A rough groan is pulled from his lips as Dorian grinds down on his length, nipping at his shoulder again and breathing his name. John’s mind whites out for a fraction of a second before he’s groaning a sharp,  _'Say that again'._ Dorian does that filthy little mewling noise in the back of his throat that drives John wild. He grabs at his hair and looks John in the eyes and moans ‘ _John’_ in that slow, filthy drawl that he knows the detective likes and all he can think is  _'mine mine mine mine mine'_ before he growls and digs his fingers into Dorian’s hips, slamming him down on his dick and biting at his collarbone.

John’s hip thrusts upwards, into Dorian’s heat and he swallows the bot’s scream of pleasure, wrapping both arms around his waist and thrusting up into that scorching, tight heat again. He faintly remembers Rudy telling him that DRN’s were given more nerves and sensors in certain areas, causing them to be very sensitive to certain touches, given they were in a situation where they would need them. The scientist had been rambling, scurrying around the lab and muttering about different things that the detective didn’t particularly understand or care about, but he’d heard that.

He heard that loud and clear.

Like how he hears Dorian’s screams and how he sees the blue frantically racing up and down his body, and how he feels Dorian’s dick trapped between them, hard and dripping artificial pre-come. John’s mind fills with a haze of lust- red and blinding in it’s intensity- and _mine mine mine mine mine_  before he realizes he’s saying it out loud, growling it against the DRN’s neck in between lust-crazed bites and frantic thrusts into that heat that’s so _all consuming and burning and so tight he can feels Dorian’s walls encasing his length and so wet-_

He sends up a prayer of thanks for whoever came up with the idea to make Dorian self lubricating.

He’s so thankful. Or he would be if his mind wasn’t filled with a red haze that only Dorian’s body can send him spiraling into. 

Only when it clears a bit can he hear the android screaming his name, head thrown back and eyes clamped shut, raking his fingers through John’s hair, his blunt nails leaving a burning trail down his scalp. John groans and trails one hand down Dorian’s back, feeling obscenely smooth skin, making sure to keep him steady and bouncing in his lap, and traces the DRN’s stretched hole, feeling where his cock enters him and fingering at the skin stretched around him. He feels where Dorian and he are joined and intertwined, feels with his fingers how he’s entering and pumping in and out of the body he’s clutching so tightly. It takes him a few moments of doing this to hear Dorian’s babbling, broken cries of  _'Oh god John'_  and breathless shouts of  _'John please_ ' and ' _So good’._ Dorian’s voice interlaces with static at some point- a sign of him being overwhelmed and his vocal processors failing-John learned, and John only hears a quiet sob of  _'Yours'_ , before he feels a wetness splash on his abdomen and the blue lighting running up Dorian’s body glow brighter and race up and down the length of Dorian’s body, folded into John’s lap, faster than he’s ever seen it.

Dorian usually comes first. A combination of being significantly less experienced than his human lover and the extra nerves and sensitivities cultivates in the DRN coming apart before John, screaming his name and sobbing his release. He usually takes a few minutes to speak english again, and rectify his vocals.

John just likes to think he’s that good.

And, in all honesty, he probably is, considering how he’s still clutching the DRN in his lap, pounding into him, his own balls clenching because _he’s so close-_

and he feels Dorian hardening again, shuddering and throwing his head back lazily, lights racing down his chest slowly as John thrusts up and feels his lungs constricting and muffling a groan into Dorian’s neck, before he flips them, slamming Dorian into the sheets and taking a proper look at his face.

He has use all of his will to avoid coming right there, from the sight alone. He takes in Dorian’s spit slick lips, the teeth marks indented into his skin, the come on his stomach and the fact that he’s still moaning  _'John John John oh god John yes John please harder yes John yours yours yours',_ eyes staring up at him like he’s the moon and the stars and he sees that one of Dorian’s half lidded blue eyes is flicking to purple and back and he can’t get over the fact the he has that affect on Dorian. 

So he moans, still plunging into that tight heat and grabbing a hold of his thighs, placing his legs on his shoulders, angling himself deeper and pressing his fingertips into Dorian’s skin because _this feels so good he can hardly breathe and Dorian is so beautiful and he’s so tight and moist-_

John feels a fire explode in his abdomen as he comes, clutching at Dorian’s thighs and yelling his name, hazel eyes clenching shut as he fills Dorian with his release. He feels Dorian clench around him, milking him for every last drop as the detective inhales shakily, trembling from the force of his orgasm as he settles on his forearms over the DRN, barely able to hold himself up as Dorian surges forward with a needy whimper and captures his lips, raking his hands through his hair. John feels Dorian’s hard length rubbing against his  stomach and with a last bite to Dorian’s upper lip, travels down Dorian’s body, lips leaving a trail of sloppy, dirty kisses, before placing several on the skin of his inner thighs as the DRN sobs in pleasure above him.

John nips at his left thigh before lifting him slightly at the small of his back and burying his head between his legs and parting the globes of his ass, taking a look at his handiwork. Dorian’s hole was dripping come and clenching as John stroked it with his index finger, watching with bated breath as more of his come dribbles out, running onto the bed and over his finger. He can’t help thinking about how Dorian is so pretty down here. No human imperfections, hole tight and in a pretty little pucker, even prettier with his come dripping out of it, John thinks as he runs his tongue over it, tasting himself and something that is distinctly Dorian. He feels the DRN squirm and gasp as he licks and twist his tongue into his entrance, hands grabbing his thighs and holding him steady as Dorian bears down on his mouth, sobbing and clutching at the sheets with a startled and breathless,  _'Ah, please John!'._

He decides to give him what he wants. He spreads Dorian wider, and licks into him, stroking up his thighs and settling on his ass. He licks further into him, tasting himself and Dorian mingling on his tongue as he savors the DRN screaming his name and clenching his hole, before John’s hands trails up his groin and strokes his cock gently. That’s all it takes.

Dorian tenses and his body explodes in colors running up and down his body, more of his come coating his stomach.His vision washes out, and all he sees is white as his entire body is taken over by his orgasm, and he can feel John clutching him tightly as he chokes out a strangled sounding ‘ _John’._

That’s the last Dorian can say for a while, even after John has kissed his way up his body and gathered him in his arms, Dorian’s blue lights casting a glow on John’s skin as he holds him. Dorian is only vaguely aware of this, because his systems are rebooting and he is just so  _overwhelmed by the overload of feelings and data to process-_

Until John kisses him with a quiet “I love you.”, fingers stroking his neck and strong arms bringing him in close. Then everything clears and all he sees is John, holding him and giving him that look and telling him how he  _did so good_  and how he’s  _so beautiful_. He’s sure he would be flushing if he could.

It takes him at least 20 minutes to rectify his eye glitch, turning it from purple to it’s usual blue.

It takes 37 minutes for his system to finish fully rebooting.

It takes him no less than 40 minutes-wrapped up in John’s warmth- for him to be able to speak.

"You get really sappy after sex." He grins into John’s chest.

He feels the man huff and shift around him,”Look who’s talking, at least I don’t completely shut down and have to relearn english and how to speak it.”

Dorian laughs softly, “Well you’re really good at it. I thoroughly enjoy it.”.

"I know. You’re quite the screamer." John says, and Dorian can hear the smile in his voice.

"John!"

"You whipped out your junk in the car and we weren’t even together yet but pointing out the fact that you’re vocal in bed after I was just inside you and then ate you out is inappropriate to you?" John says, peering down at him, "I rocked your world."

"You’re not very modest are you?"

"You knew that."

Dorian kisses him, “Yes, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha who's obsessed with bottom!dorian not me ahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
